Chasing After Love
by LostMyOldAccountSoHadToUseThis
Summary: Barry can't return home, so he must stay with Kara. But the two are found by his worst enemy and are on the run throughout the multiverse with Kara's friends. Entry for Karry Challenge by Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
1. Prologue

**So, my story will involve heavy fluff in the beginning and a gradual build up in tone as it goes on. Even though I have done it before, I decided to do a multi chapter story. I would appreciate it you checked out the Fanfiction Millma Verse Page**.

**Sorry if the POV change may be a little confusing in this chapter, I only did 1st person to better explain the feelings Kara would have. **

_Prologue_

Anger, depression, sorrow, pain, revenge, those thoughts filled my mind as I stood alongside my sister and friends at his funeral. He was about to leave once, but some miracle kept him here, on this earth, with_ me_. The time we spent together was marvelous, but the mistake I made had caused his death.

"It's okay Kara..." Alex whispered soothingly, her hand rubbing my shoulder as tears swam down my face.

"I couldn't help him Alex, he died because of me. I should have nev-"

"Don't say that about yourself. Nobody could have known he would have done that to save you. It's not your fault." Alex brought her sister into a hug. "Besides, we need to see J'onn after this."

I nodded, not accepting any of her words, but knowing that J'onn was probably impatient and waiting to see us. After all, he hadn't seen Alex and I in years.

Winn slowly walked towards us, and joined the hug with a few tears rolling down his face as well. We all stayed like that for a few moments, before hesitantly breaking the hug and walking away from the funeral.

I took one last look at the area, and couldn't help but hold in a sob. I looked away, not able to take the pain, and let Alex hold me as we walked off.

_Rest In Peace_

_Came to this earth 2016, and died 2019._

_"Speed and Strength can't solve every problem."_

_~Barry Allen_

**Three Years Beforehand**

Barry and Kara sat across from each other on the balcony that faced outwardly to National City. Barry had to admit it was beautiful in every aspect, no wonder Kara loved it here.

"Barry, you realize that I couldn't have done any of this without you." Kara spoke up, causing Barry to look at her in shock. "Stopping Leslie and Siobhan, earning everybody's trust, and embracing myself in ways I couldn't possibly imagine. I couldn't have done it without you."

Kara stood and gave Barry a heartwarming hug, which he gladly returned. He enjoyed these moments as best as he could, considering he would have to travel home soon. The two separated, and an idea bounced around in Barry's head. He wanted to vomit at the idea of tell her that, but if it meant helping out a fellow hero then he would.

"You remember before when I told you to take things slow?" Kara frowned, but nodded. "Well it's good advice for a superhero, but it's lousy advice for two people who really like each other."

Barry glanced at the tall and thin man, James, who had been circling around inside of CatCo. Barry had to push down his annoyance, knowing that now wasn't the time.

Kara blushed but smiled, and refused to meet his eyes. She knew that he had been referring to James, but there was a big part of her that had hoped he wasn't.

After that, Barry sped off while Kara walked inside of CatCo to talk to James and Winn. The two were chatting by a desk in the corner, so she slowly approached them.

James chuckled at something that Winn had mentioned, and when Kara was noticed they smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go help Barry."

"Oh, hey, tell him I hope he makes it home." Winn said, it was clear he had grown quite close to Barry during the time he was here.

"Yeah, me too." James agreed hesitantly, he still looked as irritated as he did before.

Kara nodded and flew out of CatCo, she enjoyed the rush of wind as she soared over the city. Eventually, she had made it outside of National and to the area where she and Barry had first met. He was already there, waiting with a friendly smile.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Kara asked hesitantly, knowing she was about to send this man away. It didn't seem like it would be permanent, but what if it was?

"Well, you and I join forces." Barry said, and Kara frowned. "Literally. We combine your speed with my speed."

"Like a race?" Kara asked, the acceptance of a new challenge dancing in her eyes.

"Yea you could say that." Barry squinted his eyes, and couldn't help but hug the kryptonian.

"I'm gonna miss you, Barry Allen." She stated, before the two seperated and sped off.

They raced along the terrain with a mix of joy and sadness fueling their speed. The smiles that were plastered on the hero's faces would say otherwise. A breach opened up, and Kara got ready to throw Barry through the breach. They had stopped in their tracks when a threatening Speedster in a black and blue suit walked out. Alongside the Speedster was 3 others, one was Oliver Queen, another was Alex Danvers, and the last was Sara Lance. They were clearly evil counterparts.

"Zoom!"

**Earth ****1**

Cisco felt worry rise and clog his throat and he looked over each of the monitors, seeing if there was any sign of Barry. The man had just dissapeared, and he hadn't returned in several seconds.

"Barry? Barry please answer me." Cisco spoke, hoping that the com was still connected and may be able to let the two of them communicate.

"Are you kidding me?" Caitlin mumbled, breathing in a sharp breath as realization hit the woman. Hope wasn't lost for Caitlin, but if Barry didn't return she would probably break down mentally. After Jay and Ronnie, she couldn't handle the stress of losing another important man in her life.

"There has to be a way we can get to him. Cisco, you could just track the suit to his location." Iris suggested after a minute or so of silence, she felt defeated and couldn't bare it any longer.

"I already tried that. He isn't on this earth and quite possibly isn't in this universe, which means he is on another earth in a different universe." Cisco explained, his patience now running thin.

"Then try to find out what earth he is on using the tr-"

"Just shut up, Iris! If you knew one damn thing about science then you would understand that isn't how it works!" Cisco yelled, his eyes glaring at the woman. He immediately felt guilty. "Okay, I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me and you were just trying to help."

"No, I get it Cisco." Iris said, nodding her head with a sigh. "I don't understand anything about science or how this works. I'm the one who should be sorry."

They couldn't go any further as a breach opened up, and Zoom ran through with a smirk. Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris backed up while looking for any signs of something to use as defense. Harry wasn't anywhere in sight, which meant the three were all on their own.

"I guess you forgot that Speedsters can open up breaches on their own, and you're supposed to be smart." Zoom snarked, not seeming in the mood to kill but wanting to wreak havoc.

"This is how it ends isn't it?" Iris stated, and a shiver ran through her spine.

"No it's not..." Cisco mumbled, and took a device out of his pocket before pressing the button on it. A series of explosions throughout Star Labs caused Zoom to become distracted the three made their way out of the cortex.

"You bought us time, but a speedster will catch up to us easily." Caitlin whispered as another explosion overhead caused a few of the walls to shatter.

"Thank me later." Cisco said as they ran through the halls, down a set of stairs, and out of Star Labs. The three only made it across the street when Zoom lapped around them.

"You can't escape death, it forever lurks behind you and will follow your tracks. Except I plan to take that position, and will end you now." Zoom revealed, and waited for a response as if expecting them to know it would be their last words.

"You will be stopped, Barry is somewhere in the multiverse and he will beat you." Cisco declared. He had hoped that if Zoom touched him, he would get a vibe of Barry beforehand.

"Fitting." Zoom slowed down time, and walked up to the three he had grown so used to in the past. He vibrated his hand through Iris, and did the same with Cisco- It was almost sad to see them go. He looked at Caitlin, his hand carressing her cheek. "I'm not gonna kill you Cait, but you are gonna come with me. Our first stop is to get to Earth 24, then we will murder the flash."


	2. Chapter 2

**This may be familiar, (****New Justice World- Rebuilding The League) but I'm gonna have a new member of ****Zoom's army be introduced at the beginning of each chapter.** **And just so you don't get confused, I'll explain the timelines.**

**So in the time that Barry spends on Kara's earth, which is only 1 or 2 days, in other earths it took years. So Zoom could spend 5 or six years getting his army across the multiverse, when in Barry's perspective it only took a few hours. **

**Earth 24**

Oliver Queen roamed the streets of Keystone city, watching as around 20 heroes teamed up to stop rogues that had been terrorizing the city for weeks. In the accident with galaxy dust entering the Solar System a few years back, half of the world had been given powers. Which meant over 3 billion people with abilities, and most of them had decided to become heroes.

What angered him the most was the time his house had gotten robbed, and no Superheroes bothered to show up. Not until _after_ his parents had died, that was when a guy that was able to control wind had showed up. Oliver couldn't believe that Superheroes thought they had a right to not save his parents and still go out stopping villains. Hell even his siblings were in love with the superheroes, and Oliver really wanted to be one of them to prove himself.

He had gone to many doctors asking why he hadn't gotten powers, and they each gave him the same frown. The explanation was pretty clear everytime, he was just one of the unlucky ones. Oliver went on with his life as a human, forced to suffer while watching heroes fight everyday crimes.

One day, while picking up food, somebody from behind Oliver grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The foolish mugger held a gun to Oliver's throat, and fear striked the man. Oliver needed to get out of there quickly, but his body just wouldn't move. He closed his eyes in preparation for what was about to happen, but a noise from a few feet away caught his attention.

Oliver opened his eyes to see a gang of kids take down the mugger with ease, some using super strength and speed.

"Hey grumpy man, next time actually fight back!" One of the kids said with a laugh, and the others smiled as well. The kids walked off, and Oliver's fear morphed into anger.

"Are you just gonna let those kids make a fool out of you?" A voice from behind Oliver asked, and the man turned around to see a man in a blue suit. "I'm Zoom, or Hunter, and I think you'll make a great member of my team."

Zoom was holding an attractive woman over his shoulder, who had clearly just been knocked out. He was a bit taller than Oliver, and was the most intimidating Speedster he had laid eyes on since Savitar.

"What team? Why me? I have no powers..."

"Because you have the most potential I have seen on this planet, you believe in the strength of hatred. You don't have any powers, but I promise that I can change that." Zoom explained, never taking his eyes off of Oliver.

"You can give me powers!?" Oliver was suddenly interested, maybe even excited for the first time in years.

"Well, not exactly. You see, when the galaxy dust hit earth - it hit everybody. Not just the people with powers, but everybody was affected. Half of the world got powers, but the other half's abilities remained dormant. All you need is something to kickstart that dormant gene, and then your powers develop." Zoom folded his arms, waiting for Oliver to show some type of reaction.

Zoom concentrated lightning to his arm, a show of sparks lighting up the surrounding area. Oliver stepped back as Zoom stood for a second, before throwing all of the lightning he had gathered up into Oliver.

Oliver screamed, his eyes turning a deathly white, as lightning continued to envelope him for several minutes. Zoom stopped and looked at Oliver, who's eyes were now black and he was unconscious.

"You will be a powerful man, Oliver Queen. But I think it's time to get to Earth 51"

Zoom sped off with Oliver and Caitlin in his arms.

**Earth 38 **

"Nice to see you again, Barry. It's been years since I killed Jay." Zoom chuckled, and Barry glared at him. Time must be different for the two Speedsters, considering it had only been about a month since Jay had been killed for Barry.

"I wanted to do that since I met the guy." Came another voice, and Barry saw Killer Frost walk out of the breach. Except this was his Caitlin, he knew it was.

"Cait...?"

"Oh she's dead, poor girl tried to fight me off so many times." Killer Frost indicated, and stepped beside the four villains.

"We're outnumbered." Barry whispered to Kara, but she wasn't listening. Instead her eyes remained firmly on the counterpart of her sister.

"Alex..." Kara whispered, but the other woman just smirked.

"You know this girl?" Sara's evil counterpart asked, and flexed as if she was bored.

"No, but she probably knows Alex's counterpart." Oliver suggested with a grin. Barry looked at him and knew that this guy could probably take on an army of archers with ease.

Barry picked up Kara bridal style and sped off, and Zoom eyed his group before speeding after Barry. The fight that was about to ensue would be unfair, Barry thought, considering Zoom had an extra set of years of experience over him.

"Kara I need directions to your cousin! " Barry yelled over the wind, dodging a storm of lightning bolts from Zoom. Kara whispered in his ear the way to Metropolis and Barry continued to run.

After 15 or so minutes of barely keeping ahead of Zoom, who was holding back in slight amusement. Barry ran inside of Clark's apartment, grabbed him, and sped out.

"Lets stop this Barry!" Zoom barked, but never lost the smile on his face.

Barry turned and ran until he opened up a portal to the SpeedForce, figuring he could travel faster like this, he jumped through. Once he was in the SpeedForce he opened another portal and popped out into the DEO.

Barry put Kara and Clark down, and looked around for Alex, along with Winn. Once he laid eyes on the two, he grabbed them both and ran back to push Clark and Kara through a breach that led to another universe.

**Earth 44**

"What the hell!?" Clark hissed as they all fell to the ground. "Who are you?"

Clark's eyes lit up, and Kara had to stop him from zapping Barry to death with heat vision. "Hey! Clark it's just Barry, he's the friend I told you about over the phone."

Clark's eyes depowered, but he scratched his head in confusion and annoyance. "Then why'd you have to come and force me out of my home, and off of my earth?"

"If you would let me catch my breath, then I would explain!" Barry breathed, sweat dripping down his face.

"Why did you do that Barry?" Winn asked after spitting dirt out of his mouth. He, Alex, Kara, and Clark all eyed Barry.

"Because Zoom was gonna kill you guys along with everybody on that earth, so I brought us to... whatever earth this is." Barry explained, and his eyes roamed the sky. "He's gonna come after us, but your earth isn't in danger."

"And why exactly are we in another universe? Couldn't you have just sped across the city?" Winn asked, frowning.

"Well protecting you guys was only a little part of what I meant to do..."

"Barry you realize that we still have Non and Myriad to deal with, right? Also considering the fact that you left J'onn on our earth with no defense." Alex explained angrily.

"J'onn is powerful but even so, Zoom and his team are gonna be out in the multiverse looking for us. He isn't in any danger and neither is any of your loved ones." Barry exclaimed, still exhausted.

"Wait. You said that saving us was only a little part of what you meant to do as a whole." Winn mumbled, and Barry sighed.

"Well I wanted us to search across different earths, so we can look for a team." Barry's eyes wandered the sky as he said this.

"A team as in Team Supergirl or Flash, or a team of superheroes?" Alex was still clearly unhappy but ignored those feelings, for now.

"Superheroes. We need to find heroes that are willing to fight alongside us against Zoom and his growing army. Once we defeat them, you guys will go back to Earth 38." Barry answered, and hoped they didn't pick up on the fact that he didn't mention where he was gonna go.

"So we're on the run, or is Zoom on the run?" Kara now spoke up.

"I guess both, because right now Zoom could probably take us all on with the different sets of powers he has on his team. But if we get heroes by our side then he will be on the run."

"That doesn't sound any better." Clark finished, and they all chuckled. They would have to adjust to the new life and return to normal if they were to survive Zoom. Some weren't completely ready for the change, like Alex and Winn, who would rather not be apart.

The group stood up, and began to study this new earth - knowing they would need to do their research before searching for heroes. This wouldn't be easy, but in the end it was believable that they could make it out.


End file.
